paydayfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Пасхалки и отсылки PAYDAY 2
В PAYDAY 2, как и в большинстве других игр, существуют "пасхальные яйца" - отсылки к другим играм и не только. Portal Ряд отсылок к серии игр Portal. Пасхалки найдены на узорах масок: логотип Aperture Science, человек, выбирающийся из портала, куб-компаньон и торт, являющиеся одними из символов игры. Pat-portal.png Pat-piece-of-cake.png Pat-aperturescience.png Pat-companion-cube.png Team Fortress 2 В игре целый ряд пасхалок Team Fortress 2: *Один из узоров для масок содержит название "The TF2" и иконку игры. *В ограблении Поезда надо похитить ящики с боеприпасами, на которых лого TF2 и класса "Инженер", а также нужно разобрать и унести огромную боевую турель, внешне копирующую турель первого уровня того-же инженера из той-же Team Fortress 2. Pat-the-tf2.png|Элемент для маски Tf2Turret.jpg|Турель с ограбления. Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Ограбление GO Bank по архитектуре полностью копируют карту "Bank" из Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. center|500px Bank (CS GO).png|Counter-Strike: Global Offensive GO Bank.png|PAYDAY 2 Doom & Doom II: Hell on Earth На экране стационарного телефона, находящегося в различных ограблениях в игре, показан набор букв и цифр - idKFa12321. IDKFA является чит-кодом в культовых играх Doom и Doom II: Hell On Earth. center|250px|Телефон из Safe House Team Evil Core - =T$ECore На стенах в разных ограблениях есть надпись T$E Core. T$ECore - команда тестеров PAYDAY: The Heist и PAYDAY 2. center|250px|Граффити Apple В ограблении Четыре Магазина, в магазине электроники, найдена отсылка к продукции Apple, техника с изображением груши и под названием Pear. Компания Pear впервые появилась в сериале iCarly. center|250px|Four Stores Lamborghini и Ferrari - Falcogini В ограблении Крушитель и Бриллиантовый магазин, в филиале марки "Falcogini", имеются машины, внешне похожие на Lamborghini Gallardo и Ferrari 599 GTO. Falcogini - явная отсылка на Lamborgini. Также, логотип компании - орел на желтом щите, в то время, как у Lamborgini - бык на желтом щите. FalcoginiCar1.jpg FalcoginiCar2.jpg Falcogini logo.jpg Mobil В ограблении Подстава с Картинами (первый день), на картине, у игрока на футболке написано "Bobil" - это отсылка к автомобильному маслу''' 'Mobil. center|Пасхалка Mobil Spawn (Спаун) В PAYDAY 2 имеется пара отсылок к миру Спауна: *Узор Good ol' Al" копирует рисунок на маске Спауна. Ко всему прочему, имя Спауна - Аль Симмонс. *Узор "Hellish". У Клоуна Осквернителя был такой-же рисунок на лице. Pat-goodolal.png|Узор на маске Спауна Pat-hellish.png|Узор на Клоуне Осквернителе Spawn.jpg KlownSpawn.jpg Point Break (На гребне волны) В Armored Transport Heist были добавлены маски президентов, из которой маска The 37th сильно схожа с маской одного из грабителей в фильме "На гребне волны". Внешне, маска копирует бывшего президента США Ричарда Никсона. center|500px Heat (Схватка) В игре имеется ряд отсылок к фильму Схватка: *Маска Hockey Mask и Hockey Heat были в фильме на грабителях. *Ограбление Transport по сценарию происходящего практически польностью копирует первые минуты фильма (атака грабителей на конвой). Mask10.png|Hockey Mask Communityhockey.png|Hockey Heat thumb|center|335px Breaking Bad (Во все тяжкие) center|348px *Достижение "I`m the One who Knocks" копирует фразу, которую говорил Мистер Хайзенберг (Уолтер Уайт). *В миссии "Крысы" игроки варят метамфетамин, но не белый, а синий. В сериале главные герои, Уолтер Уайт и Джесси Пинкман, тоже варят синий метамфетамин. Разное Маски *Маски, которые вы получаете в Gage Weapon Pack #01, имеют названия и описания, которые отсылаются к знаменитым актерам боевиков: Дольф Лундгрен, Жан-Клод Ван Дамм, Арнольд Шварценеггер и Чак Норрис. *Маска ''"Sweettoth" ''является отсылкой к серии игр ''Twisted Metal, где персонаж Сладкоежка (ориг. Sweettoth) ''носил такую. Серия игр ''Twisted Metal ''является эксклюзивом для обладателей консоли PlayStation, так что сама маска доступна только пользователям PlayStation 3. *Маска "''The Shogun" является прообразом тех масок, которые носили самураи во времена Сёгуната. *Маска "The Pout", возможно, является отсылкой к комиксам "Хеллбой". *Маска "Oni" является прообразом человекоподобных демонов из японской мифологии. Также, некоторые войны разных кланов носили эти маски для устрашения врагов. *Маска "Venomorph" является отсылкой к Ксеноморфу - пришельцу из серии фильмов "Чужой" и "Чужой против Хищника". *Маска "Doctor Crime" является прообразом маски Доктора Дума, злодея из вселенной MARVEL. *Маска "The Grin" отсылается к компании "Grin". *Маска "Dillinger Death Mask" ''- это Посмертная маска известного грабителя прошлого века Диллинджера Джона. *Маска "''Commander Crime" отсылается к злодею из вселенной GI Joe, где главный антагонист носил такую. *Маска "Troubled War Veteran" отсылается к к/ф "Рэмбо", в котором главную роль сыграл Сильвестр Сталоне. *Маска Anonymous является отсылкой к фильму "V" for Vendetta, где была та самая маска, но на ней была радостная улыбка. Позже, маска стала настоящим движением против коррупции. *Маска "Greek Tragedy" отсылается к древнейшей из форм трагедий - Древнегреческой. *Маска "Calaca" ''отсылается к кукле Калаха в Мексиканской культуре. *Маска ''"Shrunken Head" ''является отсылкой к Тсантсе - высушенной голове. *Маска "''Cthulhu" отсылается к мифическому существу Ктулху - божеству из пантеона мифов Ктулху, написанных писателем-фантастом Говардом Лавкрафтом. *Маска "Unknown" является отсылкой к персонажу по имени Тоби, что из аниме "Naruto". Там он носил такую-же маску. *Маска "Hog" является отсылкой к игре Hotline Miami. *Маска "The Jaw" является отсылкой к старому м/с "He-man". Злодей Trap Jaw носил такую. *Маска "Outlander" является отсылкой к рассказу Харлана Эллисона, под названием "I Have No Mouth, and I Must Scream", опубликованный в марте 1967. Маска представляет окончание AM и превращением его в gelatious blob creature. Он хочет кричать от ужаса, но не может, т.к. у него отсутствует рот. Он вынужден на веки оставаться со своми мыслями *Маска "Vampire" основана на образе графа Дракулы из романа Брэма Стокера. *Маска "Mr. Smooth" основана на маске Райана Гослинга в фильме Drive. *Маска "Chuck" отсылается к хип-хоп группе Public Enemy и, в частности, вокалисту, Чаку D. *Маска "Commander Crime" отсылается к Cobra Commander из G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero. Узоры *Узор "Good ol' Al" сделан по образу маски супер-героя Spawn, чье настоящее имя Аль Симмонс. *Узор "Happy Clown" был основан на маске Хокстона. *Узор "The Hypnotica" изображает картину "Blaze" от Бриджет Райли. *Узор "One Nation Under God" основан на маске Далласа. Название элемента - это цитата из 1954 модификацией американской клятвы верности. *Узоры "Masked Falcon" и "Mexican Wrestler" являются отслыкой к двум реслерам из WWE - Сину Кара и Рею Мистерио, а другой элемент под названием "Masked Mastermind" отсылается к бывшему бойцу WWE - Ultimate Warrior. *Узор "The Protagonist" является отсылкой к Роршаху - персонажу из комиксов "Хранители". Элемент "Ozymandias" - еще одна отсылка к Хранителям. Там есть персонаж с таким-же прозвищем. *Изображение на узоре "Yggdrasil" - это дерево жизни из скандинавской мифологии. Также, это изображение было на секретной маске Чеинса из PAYDAY: The Heist. *Узор "Sign Of Annihilation" отсылается к Акуме - персонажу из серии игр Street Fighter. Достижения *Достижение "No one Cared who I was.. Until I put on the mask" отсылается к мему о Бейне с Бетменом. *Достижение "Fish A.I." - это шутка о Infinity Ward, о их новый игре Call of Duty: Ghosts, ''где они выставили A.I. рыб большим достижением. *Достижение "Lord of War" отсылается к фильму с таким-же названием. *Достижение "King of the Hill" отсылается к уникальным геймплейным видео, которые демонстрируют другие игры. *Достижения "You Shall not Pass!" - это отсылка к фразе Гендальфа в к/ф "Властелин Колец". *Достижение "Man of Iron" отсылается к ''Железному Человеку. Культовому персонажу миру комиксов Marvel. *Достижение "Smooth Criminal" отсылается к песне Майкла Джексона. Одна из песен имеет похожее название. *Достижение "License to Kill" отсылается к серии фильмов о Джеймсе Бонде. *Когда Клокер впервые вырубит игрока, то игрок получит достижение "OH SHI~". Это отсылка к мему "DIVIDE BY ZERO". *Достижение "They see me Baggin', They Hatin'" отсылается к песне Chamillionaire ft. Krayzie Bone - Ridin' Dirty, где в припеве присутствуют слова: "They see me rollin', they hatin'". *Достижение "Public Enemies" отсылается к хип-хоп группе с таким-же названием (Public Enemy). Разное *В миссии Framing Frame в галерее выставлены работы на самом деле существующих художников: Annabella Goh, Darius Cheong, Ray Toh, Ben Qwek. *В игре упоминается компания White Mesa, название которой является отсылкой к Half-Life (Black Mesa). *В убежище множество ящиков для вещей, на них висят записки, на которых присутствует QR-код. Если его считать с помощью смартфона, то там будет написано: I LOVE SECRETS. *В миссии Framing Frame, во-второй день, внутри вагона на потолке можно заметить изображение человечков с длинными носами. Этот рисунок называется «Kilroy was here». *Влад, после успешного завершения задания Four Stores, с некоторой вероятностью исполняет песню "Калинка-Малинка" *При броске гранаты Чейнс может выкрикнуть: "Surprise mother f*cker !", что является отсылкой к сериалу DEXTER. *Пила OVE9000 отсылается на мем из аниме Dragonball Z. Категория:Разное PAYDAY 2 Категория:PAYDAY 2 Категория:Разное